Lover's Fatal Decision
by Josephine92
Summary: Summary's inside! :DDD Please review and go easy on me, this is my first fanfic, and I'm an Amateur writer! :3  BTW: To those who reviewed, thank you and I know it's a common like. But I'm trying to develop the story, and many twists are yet to come! :D
1. Chapter 1

Kamichama Karin FanFiction

"Lover's Fatal Decision"

Summary: Karin and Kazune STILL haven't confessed their love for each other, and when there's a new girl that's in town who's EXACTLY Kazune's type, that happens to FALL FOR HIM, what will Karin do to keep her relationship? Rated T, just to be safe.

~3rd person POV~

"Ohiyo!" said Karin walking into the kitchen. "Ohiyo, Karin-chan!" a bubbly Himeka said. (as always) "Oi, you're late MORON! Women are so SLOW!" said Kazune, feeling rather HOT-HEADED, as usual. "Well, I don't care what you say Kazune-kun, I'm in a good mood today, and NOTHING, not even YOU can ruin it!" she said proudly. Whatever you say, Captain SLOW!" After breakfast, they soon made their way to school in a huff.

~Arrival at School~

"*SIGH* Here we are again!" said Karin, pouting. "I really don't feel like going to school now either." replied Kazune grouchily as they walked down the hall. Himeka just smiled, and nodded in agreement as she made her way to her locker, which was in between Karin, and Kazune's. (SO AWKWARD! XDDD) As they were walking, they spotted a group of boys, gathering around a girl. (hehe, I'm guest starring in my first KK fanfic!) She seemed to be new, but they couldn't really get a good view of her, courtesy of the sea of boys. "Go on boys, it's time to go to class. Don't wanna be tardy, do we?" said a gentle, sweet voice from the center of the crowd.

As the boys scattered at her command, they unveiled the new girl! She had shiny, dark brown hair that was layered hanging just an inch below her shoulders. Soft, black eyes, with a pinkish white complection, a gentle smile, with showing simplicity as to rather she wasn't wearing any accessories other than a ring on her right hand. She was basically, the cute new she caught Kazune's gaze, she kindly approched him and said:

New Girl: Hi! I'm Akahama Fukuko. I'm new here, and what's your name?

Kazune: Umm... I'm Kazune Kujyou, and this is Himeka Kujyou, my cousin, and Karin Hanazono my umm... friend.

Himeka: Hi! It's nice to meet you Akahama!

Karin: Same here!

Akahama: Nice to meet you too! But please, call me Aka!

Karin: Ok

Aka held her hand out for a handshake towards Kazune, but since he was jus staring at her hand with awe in his eyes, Himeka quickly took it to save her cousin's ass.

"It was nice to meet you, well, we better get to class now! What're your first perids?" Aka asked. "Science" said Kazune, "History" said Karin, "Math" said Himeka. "Oh good Kazune-kun! My first period's Science too, we can go together." said Aka smiling pleasantly. "Oh, ...ummm, ok, I guess" Kazune stammered nervously. His reaction toward Aka's kindess was inreadable at the moment.

As they all went their separate ways, besides Kazune and Aka, an awkward silence passed between Aka and Kazune. Aka, trying to be polite, asked what his interests were "I guess, I'm a bit of an archer, pretty good at martial arts, and I guess my main hobby, is annoying Karin!" he said with a laugh. "Haha! I'm a bit of an archer myself, but martial arts, still learning. I like to annoy my friends as well, I have a friend from back at my house, I always tease him about how DUMB he is!" "Haha! Cool!" replied Kazune, feeling much more comfortable now. "Hey, maybe we should train together some time? Know anywhere where we can do that?" "Umm, sure. I know a place. How about tomorrow after classes? I kind of have plans already for today." "Sure! And besides, I gotta help unpack too. I just moved here cause my mom got a better job, so I had to transfer schools. I have to admit, I was a bit depressed at first, but know that I got to know you guys, I'm feeling slightly better! I mean, how lucky is a girl to make 3 new friends on her first day of school, thousands of miles away from her previous home?" "Heh, you're luckier than me, my first day wasn't so good." "Why what happened?" "Well, you see-" But they arrived in class before Kazune could tell his story. _Oh well, guess that story from Kazune has to wait... _Aka thought.

_~END OF CHAPTER~_


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding with a Stranger

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your all so nice, I hope you like the next chapter! Also, can anyone give me advice? I still need practice, and I agree with Oyoka that it's cliché.. I'm sorry for that! ^^;

~Arrival at Science class~

Once they entered the classroom, Kazune mumbled, "Let the mind numbing boredom begin!" Aka, upon hearing this, giggled and thought to herself, "_Wow, Kazune sure has a sense of humor! Just hope he comes through with training, I don't really know him that well yet..." _When the Science teacher started the introduction, at the moment she said they all had to come to the front and introduce themselves, Kazune grunted. Aka just smiled and rolled her eyes at his reaction. When the time came for Aka to introduce herself, it went pretty much like this:

Aka: Hello everyone, I'm Akahama Fukoko. I just moved here because my mom got a better job here. Hope we can all be friends!

Random boy: Everyone already knows you sweetie! No need to introduce yourself! **Winks**

Aka just rolls her eyes at the boy. "Please, I don't even know you. So shut your halfwit pie-hole, and put a sock in it, 'kay sweetie!" she said with a smirk. "Oh, are you surprised? Yeah, I can be sassy. But I assure everyone else that I'm a nice person." The boy's jaw dropped. As she walked back to her seat, she saw Kazune's startled expression. (He was sitting behind her) " Sorry 'bout that Kazune. I just hate that kind of attitude in boys!" she whispered. "It's fine..." Kazune mumbled in reply. The rest of this class, and the entire day was pretty much normal.

~At the Fukoko household~

"Uwaaah! What a great first day!" said Aka to herself after dinner with her parents. She was now sitting in her room, about to start writing in her diary. This is how the entry went:

_Dear Diary,_

_What a great first day! I attracted attention from a lot of boys, which doesn't normally happen! Also, I met 3 really nice kids my age! Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujyou, and Kazune Kujyou. They're really friendly! Kazune and I had Science together, and he has a pretty good sense of humor! What spoiled first period was this perverted boy who tried to hit on me. But hey! I can be a fluffy bunny, or a vicious cobra! Oh, and one more thing, Kazune and I will train in Martial Arts together tom. I just hope I'm not too rusty! Haven't practiced in a while! Well, that's it for today's entry. Bye! _

_Signed,_

_Akahama _

~The nest day after school~

"You sure you can keep up?" Kazune teased, while walking up a slightly steep hill, on their way to the training venue. "Oh shush! A part of Martial Arts training is long endurance for anything! Or did you know know that?" she shot back. Kazune just chuckled and rolled his eyes. As they made their way up to the training venue, Aka asked, "What specifically is your Martial Art? And on what level are you on?" Kazune replied proudly,"Taekwondo! I'm a black belt!" Aka's eyes widened. "Me too!" she exclaimed, "I'm a brown belt. But I'm SO CLOSE to getting my black belt!" When they reached the place, Aka immediately asked where to change. "In there" Kazune said pointing to a bamboo stall. She jogged up to the bamboo stall and changed into her archer's uniform. "Can we do archery first?" Aka asked from inside the stall. " Sure" Kazune responded.

"Now, let's see if your skills are what you say they are! I'll go first then you take a shot." As Kazune aimed the arrow and shot, SO CLOSE! At the very edge of the bull's eye circle. "Beat that, ROOKIE!" Kazune bragged. "We'll see" Aka said with a sly smile spreading across her face. She aimed, shot, and BOOM! Right in the middle of the bull's eye! Kazune's mouth just hung open. "So, who's the rookie now!" "HAHAHAHA!" Kazune said in a sarcastic tone, when he finally pulled himself together. "Whatever" Kazune moaned. " Now let's get started on Taekwondo, Mr. I'M A GREAT ARCHER, don't want a brown belt to beat you right?" Aka said fake poting. Kazune knew she was right. But will he beat Aka in Taekwondo? Hmmmmm, read the next time I update! Let's see if you guys can guess what'll happen next...

~End of Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3: Martial Arts

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I know most of you are KxK fans. So am I! But, I wanted to add a new character of my own. Once I finish the story, it WILL be KxK! (Sorry for the spoiler though XDDD)

Anyway, here it is!

_This is going to be easy! _Kazune thought to himself while changing. _After all, she did say she's a brown belt. That's no match for a black belter! _As they were about to start, Aka took position and said, "Go easy on me Kazune, I'm a brown belt and haven't practiced in weeks!". Kazune just nodded with a smirk on his face. _Piece of cake! _He thought again before making his first move. Kazune made a few swift moves, but surprisingly, Aka was able to either dodge or block them all. When Aka made her first few moves, it had the same result. However, on her last move, she landed a light kick on Kazune's forehead! "Hey! You first hit on me! But I'm sorry to tell you, that I won't be going easy on you anymore!" He exclaimed. "O-ok..." Aka responded nervously. _Kazune's a black belt! I don't stand a chance! Oh well, I'll just do my best..._

When Kazune threw combinations of jabs, kicks and punches at her, she just gracefully dodged and blocked them all, once again. Surprised, Aka teased, "Hey, I thought you were a black belt?" "I am. I'm just getting warmed-up!" he shot back. "We already DID warm-ups! Uh-oh, somebody's out of practice!" she replied mockingly. "Look who's talking!"

Kazune just kept on trying to land a hit on Aka. "Whatever you say, Captain, 'I'm a black belt!'"

Aka suddenly did a backward cartwheel, hitting Kazune's chin hard, causing him to fall back with a "OOF!" Once Aka landed steadily on her feet, she immediately ran to Kazune, worried. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Kazune sat-up, and mumbled, "Owwwww..." "I-it's ok" he stammered. "I can take a hit..." Aka just said, "C'mon, I'll support you! Where's your house?" Kazune replied, "No, it's ok. I'm fine, I'll walk alone." Aka fixed his things, and handed them to him. "Let me at least _walk_ you home." Aka insisted. "Fine..." Kazune grumbled in reply. As they were walking to the Kujyou household, Aka noticed a bruise on Kazune's forehead, coming from her kick. "Put ice on your forehead when you get home." Aka suggested. "Ok. But it's not that bad" When they got there, Aka stared in amazement at the mansion she was standing in front of. "UWAAAAHHH~! Kazune-kun you never told me that you're RICH!" Aka exclaimed. Kazune chuckled at her stupidity. " Wanna come-in? Karin and Himeka are having a sleep-over"

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, we just met! I'm not even ready in the least!" "But-" Kazune was interrupted.  
>WILL AKAHAMA ACCEPT THE INVITATION, OR NOT? Find out in the up-coming chapter!<p> 


	4. Sincerity

Hello lovely people of this fanfiction community! Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I'm sorry if I haven't been paying enough attention to this part of my life as a writer. I haven't been into Kamichama Karin for over a year now. I still very much remember how I formed the ideal plot for this story. If you'd like to hear how I wanted to write it, please continue reading.

I got the idea from a bizzare dream. I had the biggest crush on kazune in my anime days, (I still love anime, mind you. I just haven't been able to find tome for it) and I guess you can say my mind stirred up that little fantasy for me. The idea was that Akahama was an enchanted being far beyond the power of their rings. She would go on incredible adventures with kazune, and make Karin incredibly jealous. Cliché and everything, bla bla bla. BUT, here comes the twist, Kazune doesn't find out about Aka's power until he's fallen completely in love with her. And since Aka has a responsibility to her species, (the time walkers, to be specific) she has to erase Kazune's memory and go back to her dimension. Mystery is, how many times has she done this? She could do this over and over again, and STILL restore things to the way they're supposed to be. Despite him being married to Karin (Suzuka) from the start, maybe there was someone whom, during a time before Karin, filled the hole that's always been inside him.

DON'T JUDGE, okay. I was a lot younger when I thought this up. So the storyline is unclear and full of holes. Sorry about that. Anyway, I might write another fanfiction here in the future. But until then, to the few people who have appreciated the hard work of 10-year-old me, I'll see you again someday. 

Sincerely, and with much love,

Josie


End file.
